Overkill Scythe Hell
Overkill Scythe Hell (オーバーキルサイズ・ヘル Ōbākirusaizu Heru lit. "Overkill Scythe Hell") is the insert song that Kirika Akatsuki sang in Episode 3 of Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX. Lyrics |-|Kanji = 危険信号点滅　地獄極楽どっちがイイDeath？ 真っ二つにされたけりゃ Attention！ 整列–きをつけ–Death 小っ恥ずかしい過去は　赤面ファイヤー消去Death ドコまで積み上げれば　未来って見えてくるんだろう 突き進むだけのレール　ねぇ合っているのDeathか？ 切り刻むことない　世界に夢抱き キスをしましょう 強くなる為には　何がいるかを 求め続けるだけだと ホントの想い達を 果たしきれやしない 強くなる勇気を　心に秘めて 月を包む輝きに　嘘はない番いの愛 君を照らしたい Just loving 拝啓、敵のみなサマへ　黒歴史へとヨウコソDeath 昔を乗り越えてこそ Affection！ 最強Death 庇ってくれた気持ち　とっても嬉しかったのDeath 離れない離しやしない　二つでーつの運命–さだめ–Death 信じきった願いは　そう…繫がるはずなのDeath わたしたちの過去も　罪も傷もすベて 越えて行こう 進め命賭して　後悔乗り越えて 描け夢をちょっとずつ 求める答えならば きっとこの先にある 妨ぎきった情热　絶対の信頼 わかつー生分の大好き 君がいるそれだけでいい 調べ歌いたい Just singing 重ね合ったこの手は… 絶対離さない… 切り刻むことない　世界に夢抱き キスをしましょう 強くなる為には　何がいるかを 求め続けるだけだと ホントの想い達を 果たしきれやしない 強くなる勇気を　心に秘めて 月を包む輝きに　嘘はない番いの愛 君を照らしたい Just loving |-|Romaji = Kiken shingō tenmetsu jigoku gokuraku dotchi ga ī Death? Mapputatsu ni saretakerya Attention! Ki wo tsuke Death Koppa zukashī kako wa sekimen faiyā shōkyo Death Dokomade tsumi agereba mirai tte miete kuru ndarou Tsukisusumu dake no rēru nē atte iru no Death ka? Kirikizamu koto nai sekai ni yume idaki Kisu wo shimashō Tsuyoku naru tame ni wa nani ga iru ka wo Motome tsudzukeru dake dato Honto no omoi tachi wo Hatashi kireyashinai Tsuyoku naru yūki wo kokoro ni himete Tsuki wo tsutsumu kagayaki ni uso wa nai tsugai no ai Kimi wo terashitai Just loving Haikei, teki no mina sama e kurore kishi e to yōkoso Death Mukashi wo norikoete koso Affection! Saikyō Death Kabatte kureta kimochi tottemo ureshikatta no Death Hanarenai hanashi yashinai futatsu de hitotsu no sadame Death Shinjikitta negai wa sō...tsunagaru hazu nano Death Watashitachi no kako mo tsumi mo kizu mo subete Koete yukō Susume inochi to shite kōkai norikoete Egake yume wo chotto zutsu Motomeru kotae naraba Kitto kono saki ni aru Tsunagi kitta jōnetsu zettai no shinrai Wakatsu isshōbun no daisuki Kimi ga iru sore dake de ī Shirabe utaitai Just singing Kasane atta kono te wa... Zettai hanasanai... Kirikizamu koto nai sekai ni yume idaki Kisu wo shimashō Tsuyoku naru tame ni wa nani ga iru ka wo Motome tsudzukeru dake dato Honto no omoi tachi wo Hatashi kireyashinai Tsuyoku naru yūki wo kokoro ni himete Tsuki wo tsutsumu kagayaki ni uso wa nai tsugai no ai Kimi wo terashitai Just loving |-|English = A flashing red light which do you prefer paradise, hell or Death? Have you really decided on the two Attention! Pay attention for Death The slightly embarrassing past disappears in a blushing fiery Death If you pile it up anywhere could you see the future Hey could we merge on a rail that just pushes forward to Death? Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces Let's kiss What is there to becoming strong Just be continuing to seek it My real thoughts Can't be achieved with just this The courage to become strong is hidden in my heart In the radiance concealed by the moon our paired love has no lies I want you to shine Just loving To just my dear enemies welcome to our black history of Death For sure we'll surpass our yesterdays with Affection! It's the strongest Death The feelings that I protected was of a very pleasurable Death I won't let go of you I absolutely won't let this one fated Death that is for the two of us The wish that I believed in right...should be a Death that connects us Our past and all of our sins and wounds Let's go and surpass them Surpassing our regrets we gamble our advancing lives Step by step the dream we draw If you are seeking the answer Surely it's there beyond this The passion that I spin is my absolute trust In the beloved life that I share I'm fine if you're by my side I want to sing this melody Just singing This hand bundled together with yours... I definitely won't let go... Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces Let's kiss What is there to becoming strong Just be continuing to seek it My real thoughts Cant be achieved with just this The courage to become strong is hidden in my heart In the radiance concealed by the moon our paired love has no lies I want you to shine Just loving Trivia *The bridge of the song is the exact same as her other song Gokuren Igalima. Category:Songs Category:Symphogear Songs